The Wizard of Oz (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Dorothy Gale - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Professor Marvel - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Doorman - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Cabbie - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Guard - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *The Wizard (Bad) - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *The Wizard (Good) - Kodi (w/Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) and Classified (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) as extras; Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Hunk - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Scarecrow - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Zeke - Junior (Storks) *Cowardly Lion - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Hickory - Surly (The Nut Job) *Tin Man - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Miss Almira Gulch - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Wicked Witch of the West - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Uncle Henry - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Auntie Em - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Toto - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Munchkins - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Emerald City People - Various Animals *Hogs - Forest Hogs (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Opening Credits #Fuli Meets Family/"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" #Reirei Takes Bunga Away #Fuli Meets Baloo #It's a Twister! #Fuli Meets Gidget (Munchkin Land) #"Ding Dong Dog The Agent is Dead" #Fuli Meets Mousey #"Follow The Yellow Brick Road" #Fuli Meets Tod ("If I Only Had a Brain") #Fuli Meets Berlioz ("If I Only Had a Heart") #Fuli Meets Copper ("If I Only Had The Nerve") #Mousey/Fuli Goes To Emerald City #Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Man Of Oz" #"If I Were King of the Forest" #Fuli Very Sad #Bad Wizard (Janja, Cheezi and Chungu) #The Haunted Forest #Flying Puppies Attacks #Mousey's Castle/Bunga Runs Away #Huns March #Mousey's Death #Good Wizard (Kodi, Humphrey and Classified) #Fuli Goodbye/Very Sad #'There's No Place Like Home' #End Credits Movie Used: *The Wizard of Oz (1939) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) *Alpha and Omega 1 (2010) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of Saw Tooth (2014) *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) *Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) *Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) *Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2018) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Zootopia (2016) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Storks (2016) *The Nut Job 1 (2014) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *SMG4 Bloopers (2008-) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) Gallery: Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Dorothy Gale Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Professor Marvel Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as the Doorman Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as the Cabbie Makuu.png|Makuu as the Guard Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as The Wizard (Bad) Kodi.png|Kodi Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey Classified.jpg|and Classified as The Wizard (Good) Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Hunk Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as the Scarecrow Junior-storks-17.8 thumb.jpg Junior (WB).png|Junior as Zeke Copper as a Puppy.png|Young Copper as the Cowardly Lion Surly heroic.png|Surly as Hickory Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz as the Tin Man Gidget the secret life of pets.png|Gidget as Glinda the Good Witch of the North Reirei.png|Reirei as Miss Almira Gulch Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as the Wicked Witch of the West King Leopold.png|King Leopold as Uncle Henry Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma as Auntie Em Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Toto Dalmatian Puppies.jpg|The Dalmatian Puppies as the Munchkins Videos Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Movie Spoof Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs